Monster Metaphor
by Serpico1986
Summary: Everyone knows that Augustus if fan os symbols and metaphors, the problem sometimes is that he can be a little exagerate, when try to show something to his friends and loved ones


**Good Evening Dear Colleagues, i´m here to present you my newest story and i hope you like it.**

 **it´s takes place during a costume party at the Support Group, two days after Gus and Hazel came back from Amsterdam.**

 **I hope you like it, i´wish you a awsome evening and a delightfull reading.**

 **Dr. Serpico**

* * *

 **MONSTER METAPHOR**

Halloween was around the corner that year, when Patrick decided that his support group needed to do something new, for an exchange. This way, after the meeting, he called everyone´s attention again, saying that next Saturday, they will have a Halloween costume party, so they had to be prepared.

''Isaac!'' the leader called the blind kid who was making his way out of the room ''where´s your friends?'' he asked, noticing both Hazel and Augustus absence.

''at their houses, I think'' Isaac replies, as if it´s the obvious thing in the world. The truth was that they had come back from Amsterdam the day before and while Hazel was just tired from the travel, Gus and his family, had gone to the hospital, to his first round of chemo.

''well, tell them, they are also invited to the party and you too as well'' Patrick said and Isaac just nodded.

_/_

Later that same night after dinner, Hazel called her boyfriend to know how he was doing and the young man answered at the second ring with a loud ''Hello Hazel Grace!'' followed by a sorrowful ''Meow!'' indicating that he had once again, step in Zeus´s tail.

''how are you, Augustus?'' she asked, holding a laugh

''Feeling a bit indigestible, but I think my time has not yet come'' he said ''and you?'' he asked and Hazel rolled her eyes, annoyed

''I'm good, actually, I slept a little, packed my bags and went for a walk with Goofy''

''that´s great to hear!'' he said, smiling at the other line ''here´s the thing Hazel, Isaac called me a few hours ago inviting us to a Halloween party''

''a what?'' the girl knitted her eyebrows, confused if she had heard correctly

''a Halloween costume party at the support group, Patrick told Isaac to call us and I told him, I would only go, if you come with me''

''Really, Gus!'' the girl was annoyed ''why do you want us to go?''

''please, Hazel, for your dying boyfriend here, I think we should go''

''First, Augustus, you´re not dying…''

''yet'' he corrected her

''stop this. Second, why is so important that we go?''

''because its will be fun. And besides, we need to thanks Isaac, if it wasn´t for him, we´re never had met. So basically, we´re going for him''

''true'' Hazel agree ''okay, let´s go then. Sleep well Gus, tomorrow I will go visit you''

''thanks babe. Sleep well you too, maybe the angels watch over you and one day, I will be one of them'' he finished and with another annoying sign, Hazel hung out the phone.

_/_

A week passed very quickly and Saturday night, there was Hazel, at the support group with her trustful oxygen tank, waiting for Augustus, who hadn´t arrived yet, but was almost there.

To Hazel surprise, everything there was quite fun, there was music and the costumes were pretty creative. Hazel herself was dressed as Anna, from the Imperial Affliction, although the girl had swear never touch that damn book again; Isaac was wearing a trench coat over a suite and he told it was from a character from a TV Show he used to watch; another friend of them, Angel Mills were dressed as an angel and Patrick himself was dressed as a Greek god, Apollo.

A few minutes later, someone knocked at the door and Gus appeared, leaning in a pair of crutches, fake leg missing. He was dressing a yellow uniform, is hair was combed for one side and he was wearing a fake mustache, in addition for a red band on his arm and a white and black symbol

''!Holla! Guys'' he said in Spanish and everyone stay silent, not knowing what to say.

Murmurs filled the small room. Hazel even saw Patrick, who usually smiling looked shocked and worried as Gus was made his way towards a chair.

''what´s happening?'' Isaac whispered to someone beside him

''apparently your crazy friend lost is mind'' was the answered

"What is this?" Patrick asked surprised.

"You said to dress up," Gus said. "So I dressed up as the scariest thing i could think of."

"Hitler?!" Patrick exclaimed and glanced over at a small boy who he had found out was Jewish by the way he kept wearing his Yamaha. But what surprised him more was the fact the Jewish boy was laughing.

"I love your costume! It's pretty scary!" The boy laughed before giving Gus a high five and walked over to the refreshments table.

''Thanks. Hazel Grace!'' he exclaimed, seeing his girlfriend approaching. ''you are looking beautiful''

''Augustus, this isn´t funny'' she was looking shocked as she sit beside him

''this isn´t supposed to be funny Hazel'' he said with a crocked smile and took off the fake mustache

''then why you dressed like this?''

''it´s a metaphor Hazel and we´re at a costume party.''

''so…?''

''as I said, I decided to dress up like the scariest thing I knew… after cancer, but I couldn't dress like that. Anyway, Hitler was human, but his actions made him even scarier than any ghost or goblin we could think of, so, in any word, he was a monster. As for my leg, I came without it, since I wanted to show that Hitler wasn´t perfect.'' he finished

''still, you could think of something else, I don´t know, maybe an airplane or something''

''actually, it was my third option. Hi Isaac!'' he greeted his friend who was approaching ''I thought of coming were dressed as Monica or Van Houten, but give up for tree reasons'' he said ''first, I refused to dress up like a woman, I might be dying but I still want my dignity. Second, Isaacstiel here would not see me, so it would be pointless''

"Hey!" Isaac argued and in response Gus patted his shoulder

"I'm sorry, bud, but that's the truth. Nice trench coat by the way, it makes you a perfect Castiel."

"Thanks." The older boy said

"And the third motive?" Hazel asked, trying to hold a laugh

"Well, if I dressed as Van Houten, I needed to come here in my Pjs and my mom would kill me before cancer do, if I came out in public, wearing Pjs." He said

"still, I don´t think it was appropriate you ame hin here dressed like this.'' Hazel pointed the costume ''and besides, you don´t look that good with mustaches'' she said, making both Isaac and Augustus laughing.

_/_

The party went on and suddenly, Gus regrets coming in without his fake leg, once he had to stay put at the chair the whole time, depending on others to do things for him, which he hated, on the other hand, been at his Hazel Grace's side, made everything delightful.

_/_

A few hours later, Hazel parked her car at the Waters's front porch, as she gives Augustus a ride home.

"You see Hazel Grace, it wasn't that bad, wasn't it? You enjoyed the party"

"No, it wasn't and yes, I had liked the ex" the girl agreed "but still, I don't approve your idea of metaphor, its can be a little offensive."

"You are amazing Hazel Grace" the boy smiled "and I'm in love you more every day." He lean to the side and kiss her passionately and in response she laugh "what?"

"You just made a metaphor." Hazel explain "you know, I'm dressing as Anna and I made her literally kiss death."

"Elementary, my dear Hazel, we already kiss death, when we first got sick!" Augustus raised an eyebrow and in response Hazel kissed him again and help him inside the house. ''now just to let you relieve'' the boy said suddenly, turning to face his girlfriend. ''when I die and in case I gone to hell, the first thing I'm going to do, is kick this bastard German's ass'' he exclaimed

''well, you will do the whle world a great favor. ''Hazel agree ''good night Augustus Waters''

''Good night Hazel grace'' he answered lovingly, then, after a kiss good night, he limped inside home ready to take some rest. His efforts from the day, had taken most of his energy

_/_

Next day, Gus started his first round of chemo and Hazel had gone for a visit, to give him support and spend the most time she could with him, before everything end.

 **THE END**


End file.
